Substitutes
by Veranda
Summary: Cody's father died long ago, but he knows that he'll never be alone. cowritten with Flower Cannon Please read and review!


~Substitutes~  
  
Vera: Hello everyone and welcome to day 5 of my Digi-fic-a-thon. Today's fic is by me and-  
  
Flo: Flower Cannon, the crazy freak.  
  
Vera: eheheh. We really hope you like this fic, because it took us MONTHS (mostly due to the fact that we talk to much and write too little) to finish it.  
  
Flo: Understatement of the Year Alert! Whee-oo! Whee-oo!  
  
Vera: *laughs* Well, at least we're done with it now  
  
Flo: Oh yeah.  
One Quick Thing: This is A CODY FIC. Cody haters, Say good-bye!  
  
Vera: *nods*  
  
Flo: So, yeah, Read, *REVIEW*, and just plain enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
I may look like a regular boy, with a regular life, regular friends,  
regular family…But I'm not. I'm quite irregular.  
  
For starters, my father died when I was quite young. I can hardly remember him at all...but the things I do remember make me miss him all the more. He was a policeman, and died in the line of duty. I know I should feel proud, but I don't.  
Just sad. I miss him a lot!   
  
Maybe it's selfish to feel that way. I mean, he died saving someone's life! But still...sometimes I almost wish he hadn't. Someone else got a chance to live...but at what cost? Is it really worth it? I never get to tell him funny stories, say  
something like "Hey, Dad," or "What's up, Dad?" Well, not like my mother  
would let me speak slang anyway, but… I never have those  
Father-To-Son talks, like my friends do…   
  
Speaking of my friends, my very best friends, they help me through this sort of thing often…  
  
Of all my friends, Yolei is the one I'm probably closest to. She's always been there for me when I needed her. I mean sure, she can be a bit annoying at times...well...most of the time, but she really is a great friend. The thing about Yolei is, she never gives up once she sets her mind to something.   
  
When I first met Yolei, I was a mess. My father had just died, and I had locked out the entire world. I was afraid to care about anyone. Afraid they would leave. Like my dad.   
  
But, Yolei, pushy girl that she is, wouldn't let me be alone. She came over every day, to check up on me, to play with me, to watch TV… She even convinced my mother to let me come to her house a couple of times! She is like my big sister. She made sure that I knew I always had a friend in her, despite our age difference.   
These days, we are inseparable, to a degree. We have our hobbies. And, she only lives only a few yards away. That's good, because she often has to fix my computer…   
  
Speaking of computers, if Yolei is good, Izzy is amazing!  
  
Izzy practically lives on his computer. Wait, I take that back, he DOES live on his computer. Now don't get me wrong, I haven't got a problem with that. In fact, he's saved my life, and the lives of the other digidestined countless times...and we owe it all to his computer skills. Really...out of the original digidestined...Izzy seems to be the only one who knows what he's talking about. (Even though that sometimes makes it hard for everyone else to figure out what he's talking about!)   
  
I really look up to Izzy. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him around to give me advice. I'm really proud to have inherited his crest of Knowledge. But his isn't the only crest I hold...  
  
I also inherited Joe's crest of Reliability. Joe's like the older brother I never had. He guides me when I need it, and always offers advice. He understands how I feel when I need to help the others. He said he felt the same way.   
  
I am honored he finds me -- me, who told a lie SECONDS after my grandfather said i shouldn't -- reliable. He assured me it was the right thing to do. It really was, it saved all the other digidestined.   
  
You know, Kari claims I am just like Joe, while TK argues that I am Izzy's long-lost brother. And speaking of TK…  
  
I'm usually a pretty good judge of character...but there's one person  
who I will NEVER figure out. TK Takaishi is the most confusing person I have  
ever met. It's almost as if he has multiple personalities! One minute  
he's happy and smiling, the next...he's shooting a death glare you wouldn't  
believe.   
  
TK just has this hate inside of him, all bottled up, that he hardly ever  
shows. But when he does, he's like an entirely different person. It's something about the powers of darkness that he just refuses to tolerate. I guess he's  
just scared of losing Patamon again. I know I would be, but, there is  
definitely more to this guy than meets the eye.  
  
TK and I have really become better friends since our digimon DNA  
digivolved together. When that first happened, my doubts no longer  
mattered. All that really mattered was that we had finally done it. And even though I'll probably never understand TK, I DO understand where he's coming from. Why he is the way he is. And as long as we're friends, I guess that's all that really matters.  
  
So, you see...even though I don't have my dad anymore, I'm not alone. I have great friends like Yolei, Izzy, Joe, TK, and the other Digidestined! Whenever I need someone to talk to...or just to hang out with, one of them is always there. I really owe a lot to them. You know...I've never told them, but I think of them as father substitutes. And when I'm around them, I don't miss my dad so much anymore. I don't know about you...but I think I'm pretty lucky to have friends like that!  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Vera's note: Mmm-kay! And there's me and Flo's little tribute to Cody. There's only two more days in my Digi-thon, so don't forget to come back tomorrow and the next day for more of my fics! (Tomorrow's fic is part 6 if Children of Destiny...just so you know) Please review!! 


End file.
